Entrelazados
by Lina M. P
Summary: Remus Lupin se consideraba a sí mismo, en muchos aspectos un hombre firme. ¿Pero cómo serlo cuando tenía que decirle que no a la persona que más quería? Un enorme abismo entre ellos, y ningún puente para cruzarlo. RxT OneShot.


Holas! Aquí estoy, con un R/T, Oneshot. Me encanta esta pareja, así que intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible. ñ.ñ Por favor, me encantaría saber qué tal les pareció¿vale?

Los reviews me harían una persona inmensamente feliz :D

**Disclaimer: Nada, nadita es mío ¬¬**

Este es un fic dedicado a mi amiga Vale, ñoña te quiero y pase lo que pase siempre puedes contar conmigo ;) Tkm!

**

* * *

**

**"Entrelazados" **

****

****

Nymphadora Tonks llegó ante la puerta de su apartamento. Se masajeó la nuca con una mano y la otra la deslizó hasta su bolsillo, buscando su llave para entrar. Había sido un día agotador en el trabajo, y se sentía realmente cansada. Continuamente percibía el sonido que producía su cuello al rodar la cabeza. Al no palparla con los dedos en el compartimiento de su chaqueta en el que creía que se hallaba su llave, prosiguió su búsqueda desganadamente en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.

Se detuvo unos instantes pensando, abrió sus ojos y maldiciendo apoyó su frente en la madera de la puerta dándose pequeños golpecitos con ella.

Mierda>>

Había olvidado su llave en el Ministerio. De su boca escapó un verdadero gritito de frustración.

Aun maldiciéndose a sí misma por ser tan despistada, escudriñó en el macetero en el que estaba plantado un enorme arbusto cerca de la entrada de su apartamento, buscando su llave de repuesto desesperadamente e implorando porque estuviera efectivamente allí.

Finalmente la localizó, naturalmente en el rincón más alejado del que su mano tenía alcance, la estiró lo más que pudo recibiendo diversos rasguños del tupido arbusto en su brazo, metiéndose varias ramas en el ojo, con el riesgo de caer sobre el macetero y romperse una pierna.

Llena de tierra y con diversas hojas pegadas a ella, agarró su llave y la encajó en el orificio cansinamente, sin molestarse en sacudir su ropa, soltando un bufido de exasperación. Si una de las grandiosas cualidades de Nymphadora Tonks era ser sumamente torpe, ahora le tenía que agregar 'terriblemente despistada' a su lista de defectos.

Estuvo a punto de hincar una rodilla en el suelo dando gracias cuando escuchó el habitual chasquido que indicaba que los engranajes internos habían girado permitiéndole la entrada, pero considerando que por aquel pasillo caminaba un señor mirándola ya extrañado junto a su hijo alejándolo de ella como si padeciera de una enfermedad contagiosa, prefirió abrir rápidamente la puerta y por fin entrar.

Ingresó a una densa oscuridad, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, se sacó su chaqueta y la lanzó lejos para luego tirarse de bruces a su viejo sofá. Aspiró el aroma seco del cuero y cerró los ojos para descansar un rato, pero se le vino a la mente inmediatamente la razón por la que se sentía tan confundida y distraída últimamente.

Remus>> Sacudió la cabeza con energía e instintivamente comenzó a aprisionar su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Sin poder mantenerse quieta por algunos segundos, se incorporó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Afuera, entre el enredo de ramas y escasas hojas de color marrón, notó que el cielo estaba gris y triste. Le pareció casi irónico que el cielo plasmara tan exactamente el reflejo de su propio estado de ánimo.

Llego a la conclusión de que una buena manera de distraerse era prepararse una buena taza de café. Eso siempre la reconfortaba. Juzgó que si alguna vez rezó para que sus dotes culinarias le ayudaran a preparar una taza de café decente, ese era el momento para que surtiera efecto. Se encaminó hacia la cocina, se la preparó rápidamente y se sentó en la mesa de su pequeño comedor con las piernas colgando, caldeándose las manos con la taza.

Su mente comenzó a vagar alrededor de los nudosos y majestuosos árboles que se apreciaban a través del cristal de su ventana, haciendo un esfuerzo considerable para que no se le viniera a la mente la imagen del licántropo. Pero cuando acercó la taza a sus labios y bebió un sorbo de ella, arrugó la nariz con desagrado pensando que era mucho mejor el chocolate caliente que le preparaba Remus que aquel amargo café.

De pronto de le hizo presente una extraña sensación de un extraño vacío, acercó una silla y se sentó en ella, usando sus brazos como almohadas. El sabor amargo del café se incrementó en su boca, y ella lanzó un suspiro al aire. E inevitablemente, _pensó en él._

_'Necesito tiempo, Nymphadora'_ le había dicho Remus días después del funeral. '¿Tiempo para qué?' Se preguntaba cada vez que le daba vueltas al asunto, y nunca lograba hallarle una explicación lógica y menos, satisfactoria. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada cuando él le dijo que requería alejarse para pensar bien las cosas.

¿Cuánto tardaría Remus en poner en orden las cosas en su cabeza? Sabía que él la amaba, se lo había dicho. Sonrió al recordar que antes de que él se lo confesara, había pensado que tal vez no valía la pena, que él nunca la querría, se había convencido a sí misma de que Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks jamás estarían juntos. Tuvo que reconocer que nunca la esperanza se había esfumado del todo.

Pero cuando él le había declarado "te amo" en un susurro apenas audible, supo nunca dejó de amarlo aun cuando él la alejó innumerables veces. Tonks se felicitó por ser tan perseverante y pertinaz, y nunca dejar de hacerle notar que solo seria feliz con él, aun cuando Remus la rechazase para su bienestar. Su amor nunca habia flaqueado, y por lo mismo nunca habian flaqueado las ganas de estar con él.

Y por un fugaz y maravilloso instante pensó que él ya había superado todos sus estúpidos obstáculos e inseguridades para que por fin estuvieran juntos, pero el castillo en el aire que Tonks había formado se desplomó en un segundo. La muralla invencible en la que Remus se había escondido detrás, se había materializado de nuevo, impidiéndole la entrada.

Pero lo esperaría, de eso estaba segura. Lo había esperado bastante tiempo y mas podría hacerlo un poco más, pero odiaba estar así. Intentaba odiarlo, pero simplemente no podía. No sabía como desenvolver sus sentimientos frente a él sin terminar más confundida.

Se enderezó en su asiento y de refregó los ojos con las manos, dejando su tacita a un lado, renunciando a la idea de que su café algún día fuera de un sabor aceptable. Entonces su vista recayó en un pedazo de pergamino que no había visto antes sobre la mesita al lado de su sofá, doblado pacientemente.

Desconcertada, llegó hasta el pergamino y lo desdobló, su corazón de apretó: reconoció la pulcra letra de Remus impresa sobre él. Había estado allí, quizá para hablar con ella y al no encontrarla, le había dejado un trocito de papel. Se extrañó, dado que el mensaje era de una línea sumamente corta y resumida, en ella le pedía juntarse con él y le dejaba la dirección escrita.

Trató de encontrar algún sentido más a sus palabras, como tratando de encontrar un mensaje oculto hábilmente entre las capas de tinta, pero solo llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que ir hasta aquel lugar para hablar con él y disolver toda la confusión que hasta entonces tenia una función reinante en su vida.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, metió el pedacito de papel en su bolsillo, posó una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y miró hacia atrás.

Antes de salir, divisó su taza a media tomar y todavía humeante sobre la madera pulida de su mesa, recordando sus pensamientos de hace unos segundos al respecto.

Tal vez, aventuró, Remus se había dado por vencido de poner miles de ridículos impedimentos entre ellos, tal vez ya se había dado cuenta de que necesitaban estar juntos para estar completos. Esa posibilidad si le logró subir un poco el ánimo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al momento de cerrar la puerta, olvidando el cansancio que la había penetrado momentos antes.

**oOoOo **

Tonks caminó por las empapadas calles de Londres. Su pelo, estaba coloreado de un reservado color oscuro, algo muy impropio viniendo de ella. Hebras de su sombrío cabello bailaban con el viento fresco por la lluvia, arremolinándose más entorno a sus ojos. Hacía frió, y ella había salido con ropa ligera de su apartamento por el apuro, por lo que sus miembros estaban entumidos, sus manos congeladas y sus labios temblando.

Se sentía inquieta, y algo nerviosa, por lo que r etorció la bufanda que llevaba entre sus dedos.

Introdujo sus manos en sus bolsillos con la esperanza de que se calentaran un poco. A su lado pasaban una variedad de personas caminando aceleradamente, siempre con su particular prisa convirtiéndose en una masa gris y ondulante, pero ella iba desorientada y perdida, tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no lograba distinguir bien las facciones de sus caras, le parecían extrañamente borrosas e inexpresivas.

Una ventisca hizo que su cuello se encogiera de frió, llevaba su bufanda rosa totalmente embarrada colgando de una mano, arrastrándola por la vereda desganadamente puesto que se le había caído a un charco de lodo y se había empapado. Se detuvo un instante para echarle un fugaz vistazo al reloj que adornaba su muñeca, y arrugó la roja nariz en señal de desaprobación.

Hizo un mohín nervioso con la boca, su respiración se agitó por momentos e intentó recuperar la calma Sabía que él tenía que decirle algo de mucha relevancia para que la citara, pero no sabía si era precisamente lo que ella quería oír.

A ambos lados de la vereda, las pequeñas ventiscas formaban pequeños remolinos de blanca nieve, contrastando con el verde profundo del césped y algunas hojas de color tierra que crujían cuando se les pisaba. Tonks hizo conjeturas mentales de lo que posiblemente Remus iba hablarle, sintiendo hormigueos en el inicio del estómago.

Reanudó su caminata pero esta vez sus piernas se movieron más ágilmente, en parte por contrarrestar el efecto de la ventisca y porque ya estaba un par de minutos tarde. Comenzó a hacerse espacio entre la masa de gente con un trotecillo atlético u usando sus brazos, más de una vez estuvo a punto de irse de bruces con la bufanda enredada a sus pantorrillas. Se reprendió mentalmente, por haber salido con ropa tan ligera a una era glacial y por ya estar atrasada.

Sabía que él era el hombre más puntual sobre la faz de la tierra y le disgustaba que lo dejaran esperando, aun cuando no lo demostraba. La expresión de Tonks endureció de pronto, iba decidida a enfrentar cada uno de sus argumentos. Repasó en su cabeza cada una de las cosas que estaba por decirle, la cosa exacta que tenía que pronunciar para anularlos y que finalmente comprendiera que solo era feliz con él. Aun cuando significase darle una bofetada por ser tan estúpido y tan terco.

El viento le azotaba la cara produciendo un desagradable hormigueo cuando divisó entre la gente la inconfundible silueta de Remus Lupin. Estaba en el paradero en el que habían acordado juntarse y le lanzaba miradas impacientes a su reloj. A Tonks se le apretó el corazón, y pareció detenérsele por unos momentos, olvidó todo su discurso previamente estudiado y su rostro se relajó notoriamente, volviendo sus facciones mucho más dulces.

Allí estaba, contra todos sus pronósticos, allí estaba, y esperándola. Su cabeza pareció elevarse un minuto y su corazón parecer inmóvil suspendido en el tiempo. Tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de controlar todas la sensaciones que él era capaz de producir en ella, tan solo con sus gestos casi imperceptibles, sus miradas, el brillo de sus ojos, y sus palabras…todo parecía natural y tan bien ubicado en su lugar cuando estaba con él, no podía entender cómo se esmeraba en separarlos.

Sonrió para sus adentros al notar que Remus miraba incansablemente su reloj y se paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro, comprendió que estaba preocupado por su tardanza y la invadió un sentimiento de infinita ternura. Olvidando todo protocolo corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta él empujando a varias personas en el trayecto, con el riesgo de matarse en plena calle y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Él al comienzo dio un respingo pero al comprobar que era ella se alivió considerablemente. Tonks deslizó sus manos por su espalda y se aferró a él con fuerza, con el rostro hundido en su pecho aspirando su aroma familiar, rogando por que el no rompiera la demostración de afecto. Se sorprendió cuando Remus correspondió a su abrazo, y pensó que esta vez todo iba a ser distinto, que esta vez si lograría convencerlo.

-Hola- saludó Remus sonriendo débilmente luego de algunos minutos dando un paso hacia atrás para cortar el gesto. Tonks se estremeció al no tener su calor, se frotó los brazos enérgicamente tratando de calentárselos y levantó la mirada para clavarla en él, notó que sus ojos estaban algo tristes.

-Qué hay, Remus- devolvió el saludo contemplándolo con disimulado aire analítico, estaba ojeroso, y sus ojos estaban más cansados y de un aspecto más enfermo que de costumbre; se le formó un nudo molesto en la garganta cuando comprendió que había pasado la última luna llena solo. Por su parte, Remus se arrepintió pronto de haberla abrasado, ahora le daban ganas inmensas de tenerla entre sus brazos, protegerla…pero no podía. Se repitió mentalmente, que no podía, y que era su deber dejar que ella fuera feliz, con alguien más. Era hacerle caer en cuenta de nunca seria feliz con alguien como él.

Con alguien más>> Cerró los ojos un instante, estaba decidido. Estaba resuelto a decirle que no a Tonks, a decirle que eso ya no podía ser. Aunque deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo se deslizara despacio antes de que llegara aquel fatídico momento, y sentía como su corazón se resquebrajaba agudamente, porque sabía que se estaba negando a su propia felicidad al rechazarla.

Porque la amaba, se había dado cuenta de eso mucho antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que el pelo de Tonks brillaba con su estrafalario color rosa chicle nada convencional atrayendo miradas de extrañeza por parte de las personas que andaban cerca.

-Tu pelo…-musitó torpemente con la boca ligeramente abierta fascinado por como brillaba con los débiles rayos del sol colándose diestramente por las nubes grises.

Ella solo sonrió, su pelo destacaba y contrastaba enormemente entre los suburbios grises de aquella zona. Remus estuvo seguro que su sola sonrisa iluminaba el lugar, la frescura de su semblante era como una luz que opacaba todo el resto. Sin saber como, su mano se estiró sin que él pudiera controlarse y dando un paso adelante le acarició la cabeza poblada de relucientes pelos rosas.

Remus pensó que era increíble cómo la presencia ella siempre le servía a modo de recordatorio cotidiano de que tenia que seguir siendo joven de espíritu. Había roto todos sus esquemas de un licántropo hipocondríaco, le había inculcado que la juventud no tenía nada que ver con los años cumplidos. Le habia obligado a ver el mundo a traves de otros ojos, los ojos de una persona feliz.

Se quedaron así durante unos minutos, Tonks cerró los ojos sintiendo su corazón latir aceleradamente, Remus fue retirando su mano cuando ella la atrapó suavemente y la colocó sobre su mejilla. Lupin exhaló un suspiro, comenzó a acariciarle detrás de sus orejas con sus dedos sintiendo el calor que emanaban sus mejillas sonrosadas pensando cuan infeliz sería si no la tuviese nunca más.

El silencio los invadió a los dos, solo se escuchaba el murmullo de los autos arrancando y pasando a gran velocidad, sintiendo el roce de las ruedas sobre el asfalto, manteniéndose en la misma postura. Tonks se aclaró la garganta dispuesta a iniciar una conversación.

-Remus, yo…- comenzó a hablar, pero él la interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.

-Nymphadora, te tengo que hablar de algo muy importante- balbuceó vacilantemente mirando el suelo, y Tonks percibió que era una noticia muy significativa para que él estuviera actuando tan extraño.

Nunca antes la había citado en un lugar como ese, ni mucho menos para decirle algo que seguramente no le gustaría a juzgar por su actitud. Prefirió guardarse el desconcierto e ignorar la mención de su nombre para no crear más confusión.

Remus pasó sus dedos que se encontraba en su mejilla hasta su mano, la tomó y comenzó a caminar incitándola silenciosamente a que lo siguiese. Percibió que estaba algo fría, trató de caldearla abarcándola entera con su propia mano, sin poder evitar sentir un conocido cosquilleo cada vez que la tocaba, inclusive un pequeño toque. Tragó saliva.

Tonks se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos sorprendida por su iniciativa, luego atinó a apresurarse para mantenerse caminando a su lado todavía con su mano entrelazada a la de él.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó con curiosidad sonriéndole abiertamente, esbozando una calida expresión al sentir sus dedos firmemente entrelazados a los suyos. La respuesta quedó en el aire, se estremeció cuando otra ventisca los golpeó en la cara.

Remus sintió como tiritaba tenuemente y le ofreció su abrigo; ella le dedicó una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando se lo pasó sobre sus hombros, impregnándola de su particular aroma a chocolate.

Caminaron largo rato en silencio disfrutando de la cercanía de ambos, del contacto entre sí. Por primera vez, Remus se cuestionó si esta vez seria capaz de rechazarla…porque en realidad no quería. No quería alejarse de ella. Ella había despertado sentimientos que pensaba enterrados y olvidados desde el primer momento, con cada demostración de afecto, con cada caricia, con cada palabra y susurro de amor que estaban especialmente dedicados a él.

Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar que solo hacia unos años jamás habría pensado que una jovencita tan extravagante sería el amor de su vida. Y ésta había sido monótona y sin acontecimientos antes de que ella llegase, llena de sinsabores que prefería tener en el olvido, cosa que no era muy difícil teniendo a Tonks que reemplazaba cada sufrimiento en todo lo contrario, solo con su sonrisa.

Pero cada vez que su condición salía a flote, juzgaba que era un acto de profundo egoísmo no permitir que ella fuera feliz con alguien completo, con alguien sano, fuerte y de su misma edad, aunque significase que fuera a kilómetros de él. Tenía que hacerlo, era por su bien. Se había convencido de ello.

Torcieron hacia la derecha, alejándose del murmullo de la cuidad para internarse en un parque solitario y con algo de neblina. A Tonks le pareció un lugar extraño, pero no feo, de ningún modo. En las alturas se veían los únicos árboles con hojas verdes que quedaban por el invierno, de vez en cuando algún pájaro colorido que no se veían en la cuidad y en el ambiente se percibía la frescura del césped mojado.

En medio de la bruma lograron vislumbrar una extraña figura alargada, solo luego de acercarse Tonks adivinó que se trataba de un columpio. Solo era uno el que estaba ocupable, puesto que el otro estaba en muy mal estado, desvencijado y con una cuerda rota. A Remus se le apretujó el corazón al saber que el momento se estaba acercando.

-¡Un columpio!- exclamó Tonks batiendo las palmas y dando pequeños saltitos. Lo miró, Remus la observaba con una sonrisa por su conducta infantil y adorablemente tierna.

Ella advirtió que su cuello estaba con los pelos erizados producto del frió, al fin notando la bufanda rosa que todavía sostenía entre sus dedos, echó un vistazo alrededor y disimuladamente sacó su varita, para apuntar con ella a la prenda, haciendo que saliesen pequeñas cantidades de humo caliente, con ello logrando que se secara.

Remus la observaba ahora con una ceja ligeramente alzada curvando los labios tratando de suprimir una sonrisa cuando Tonks comenzó a pronunciar conjuros para que la bufanda ya seca se limpiara, sin gratos resultados.

Ella arrugó la frente y frunció la nariz cuando la prenda cambió a un color azul, primero pasando por las tonalidades más oscuras para luego teñirse de un color amarillo chillante, finalmente retornando a su color rosa inicial. Remus con falso aire de resignación cogió la prenda cuando Tonks ya estaba por prenderle fuego y murmuró algunas palabras consiguiendo que ya no tuviera las manchas de barro.

-Gracias- le dijo sonriéndole, lanzándole miradas de odio a la prenda.

Se la quitó de las manos y se puso de puntitas, estiró su brazo enroscándosela en el cuello con movimientos anchos y circulares. Después de ponerle la bufanda rosada, se alejó y lo contempló con mirada crítica conteniéndose por soltar una risotada. Tuvo que admitir que se veía bastante cómico embutido en sus ropas grises, sombrías y algo gastadas, con el detalle más notorio y que menos combinaba con su vestimenta remarcando su cara.

-¿Sabes, Lupin? El rosa te sienta muy bien- dijo con tono satisfecho asintiendo vigorosamente con la cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos relucieran un instante.

A Remus se le disolvió el nudo en la garganta y de su boca brotó una sonora carcajada. Ella tenia aquel efecto en él, sonsacarle una carcajada con la frescura y su alegría propias solo de Nymphadora Tonks. Le pareció que ella transformaba el simple acto de colocarle la bufanda en un despliegue de verdadera dulzura.

Ambos rieron fuertemente olvidando por un momento todas las cosas tristes, como si éstas se hubiesen quedado en los suburbios con las demás personas.

-¿Quieres sentarte?- preguntó señalando el columpio recobrando la calma, secándose las lagrimas de los ojos. Recordó por que se hallaba en ese lugar, y la realidad lo golpeó duramente, que palideció de pronto.

Tonks pareció no notarlo y se lo agradeció internamente. Se acercó y depositó la totalidad de su cuerpo en el columpio, agarrando firmemente las cuerdas para no irse de espaldas. Remus se mantuvo detrás de ella, y acercando sus palmas a su espalda le dio un suave empujón para que ella se meciera lentamente en el columpio ayudado con el impulso de sus piernas.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, la bruma se disipaba lentamente, captando el susurrante sonido de las hojas al moverse con el viento, el canto perdido de algún pájaro, disfrutando del aroma a eucaliptos que flotaba alrededor de los árboles avivando sus sentidos que le daba una frescura particular al aire.

No se habían visto desde el funeral de Dumbledore. Aquella noche, le había confesado todo lo que sentía por ella, por miedo. Por miedo a morir sin haberle dicho cuanto la quería, por temor a que ella pensase que él no la amaba como ella le demostraba. Se arrepentía de haberle tomado la mano, de declarársele, porque sabía que de algún modo la había amarrado a él. Y eso era lo último que deseaba. Quería que fuese feliz con alguien más, entre ellos se situaba una infinidad de abismos irrompibles y ningún puente para cruzarlos.

Remus pensó que tantos desvelos le había costado llegar a la conclusión de que su relación no podía ser, que ella era mucho para él, que el amor que tanto se había esforzado por enterrar, había aflorado a la superficie tan solo con mirarla. No se la merecía, y sin embargo, le dolía pensar estar sin ella. Cada momento en el que estaba sin Tonks lucía opaco y descolorido, sin su toque distintivo de alegría. Y se odiaba a si mismo por enamorarse de ella, a sabiendas de que nunca funcionaría.

-¿De donde conocías este lugar?- la voz lívida de Tonks lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Su rosa cabellera se movía desordenadamente por el toque del viento y él seguía dándole impulso con las manos en su espalda. Tonks cerró los ojos, aspirando el fresco aroma de los árboles, y captando el susurro de las hojas cayendo de sus ramas.

-Era un lugar donde venía cuando era niño- explicó luego de algunos segundos de reflexionar cuan brillante era su pelo si estaba con él. En realidad, era un lugar donde él iba cuando se sentía triste, pero estando con ella, cambiaba su perspectiva de aquel parque.

- ¿Qué me querías decir Remus?- sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar lo que él le diría, pidió por que no fuera lo que ella estaba pensando. Apretó nerviosamente entre sus manos las sogas que sujetaban el columpio, son importarle las magulladuras que le provocarían por tenerlas tan fuertemente sujetas entre sus puños.

Remus se quedó un momento en silencio que a ella le parecieron minutos enteros, él tragó saliva pensando de qué manera sería mejor empezar. Decidió que era mejor enfrentarlo de inmediato.

-Nymphadora, no creo que esta relación pueda seguir- dijo al fin suspirando dejando de darle vuelo. Cuando ella no respondió, se preparó dispuesto a irse, alejarse lo más posible de ella. Tonks frenó el columpio con sus piernas hundiéndolas en la tierra y su cuello se tensó un poco. Agarró firmemente las cuerdas que sujetaban el columpio y se incorporó sin mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Por qué?- su voz brotó de su laringe temblorosamente. Que ya se lo hubiera estado esperando no disminuía el impacto del golpe. Sintió como sus rodillas temblaban ligeramente.

-Vamos Tonks- su voz se detonaba un poco angustiosa -ya sabes por qué- estaba harto de aquella discusión, harto de darle siempre los mismo argumentos que le negaban su propia felicidad junto a ella.

–Sabes que soy muy viejo, muy pobre, muy…- se quedó callado sintiendo como su corazón se desgarraba dolorosamente sin poder continuar. Ella seguía sin darle la cara, tal vez por el tono que había empleado por fin había comprendido.

Le costó admitir que el hecho de que ella no le hubiera mirado le había dolido más de lo esperado. Con sus sienes palpitantes, se dio media vuelta y dio un paso que le pareció resonar y hacer eco apoyando la idea de soledad que ya se estaba incrustando en él.

-No podemos estar juntos- le susurró llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, sentirlos vacíos no contribuyó a que se sintiera mejor. Mirando hacia al frente, el paisaje que ya no le parecía tan colorido como hace unos momentos. Todo le parecía extrañamente borroso y sombrío, siendo que hace solo dos segundos le había parecido todo colorido y perfecto.

-Espera Remus- sintió como Tonks lo sujetaba de una manga con determinación. –Por favor, quiero que me escuches.- pidió con la voz rota acercándose mas a él. Remus suspiró y se volvió hacia ella; tenía sus cabellos oscuros y sintió una punzada de remordimiento y culpabilidad al saber que era por él.

Se detuvo frente a ella, pero no la miró directamente a los ojos. No podía. Tonks colocó una mano en su barbilla obligándolo a que la mirase. Sintió su mirada profunda clavársele en sus ojos.

-Mírame Remus- se señaló a sí misma con la otra mano –dices que quieres que yo sea feliz aunque no sea contigo¿es así como quieres que lo sea?- a ese punto señaló su cabello que se había puesto del color ratón que él tanto odiaba, porque sabía que era de esa tonalidad por estar sufriendo, irradiando su ánimo, y estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo precisamente para ahorrársele aquel dolor.

-Soy feliz contigo- le dijo con los ojos arrasados en lagrimas, conteniéndose por no derramarlas. - Fui feliz cuando me dijiste que también me querías, lo fui cuando me tomaste la mano¿Por qué no lo comprendes¿Qué es tan difícil de entender?- se acercó mas a él con los ojos brillantes, con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, asomándose sin pudor.

-Tonks…- murmuró él con voz queda. Ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar con aquella discusión. Era como enfrascarse en una batalla perdida. Ella aprovechó el instante para lanzarse a él para abrazarlo, para evitar que se fuese, no quería seguir sin él, quería hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¿Qué es tan difícil de entender?- repitió en sus brazos conteniendo los sollozos que luchaban por escapar de su boca. Lo escuchó suspirar mientras la estrechaba más en torno a él.

-Sé que serás feliz con otro hombre Nymphadora, con alguien mejor que yo- le dijo tratando de sonar firme y controlándose por no dejar aflorar a la superficie la tristeza que le provocaría estar sin ella.

-¡Ya basta Remus, por Merlín!- le gritó rompiendo el abrazo, sulfurada. Estaba tan herida de que él no entendiese, desesperada por no poder lograr que abriera los ojos.

Se secó torpemente las lágrimas con las mangas de su abrigo.

- ¿Es que no ves que no puedo ser feliz si no es contigo?- le dijo ásperamente, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Remus la miró con los ojos cansados.

-Es lo mejor para ti, Tonks- le aseguró con voz neutra jugando con la etiqueta de su bufanda. –Lo mejor para los dos.-

-¿Lo mejor para mí?- repitió incrédula alzando la voz, se le antojó casi un chillido - ¿A quién quieres engañar con esto Remus?- estrujó nerviosamente el la manga del abrigo que todavía colgaba sobre sus hombros, mirándolo suplicante.

De pronto le pareció que la temperatura había bajado considerablemente. Él retornó al silencio, le lanzó una mirada que mostraba toda su tristeza, por primera vez desde que lo conocía percibió la emoción detrás de sus ojos.

-Sé que me amas Remus, lo sé, tú me lo dijiste.- Tonks rompió el silencio que se había formado hacia varios minutos. – Yo también te amo, y si somos felices estando juntos, y tristes si no los estamos¿por qué?- su voz rota se hizo más notoria y sus manos le temblaron cuando intentó capturar la de Remus.

-Tonks, ya sabes porqué.- aceptando dócilmente su mano y dándole un ligero apretón, con la voz ida y la lengua seca.- Te mereces a otra persona.- le dijo con dureza, sintiendo como se venía abajo tratando de no demostrarlo.

-¿Y qué tal si esa persona eres tú?- se enfrentó a él con decisión. –No me importa nada de lo que tú seas, Remus- trató de convencerlo, sabía que lo hacía por ella, pero lo que ella quería era estar con él.

-No te puedo dar todo lo que mereces- se odió a si mismo como muchas veces por permitir enamorarse de ella. Tenía bien claro que era mucho para él, no se la merecía y no sabia cómo ni porqué ella se había enamorado de un hombre como él. Era una pregunta que había rondado por su mente todo el tiempo, y le desesperaba saber que algún día podría herirla en una de sus transformaciones. Le aterraba aquella idea y por lo mismo lo mejor era alejarse.

Ahora Tonks guardó silencio, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-No quiero cortarte las alas, Nymphadora, no quiero herirte más.- Remus dio un paso hacia atrás para que ella soltara su mano.

-¡Me hieres al no dejarme estar contigo!- le espetó con rabia. Su vista estaba algo nublada producto de las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de caer. Remus odiaba verla así por su culpa. Suprimió el impulso casi automático de abrazarla.

-No puedo estar contigo.- Se quedó quieto mirándola seriamente, tratando de sonar lo mas firmemente posible y con toda la determinación de la que fue capaz.

Tonks lo observó en silencio. Cualquier replica posible se había extinguido en algún lugar de su garganta. Lo había echo de nuevo. Había levantado la muralla implacable que le impedía el paso, se había estrellado de lleno como muchas otras veces contra el cercado que él materializaba y aun así no podía odiarlo.

Algo en la mirada de Tonks cambió. En sus ojos se percibió cómo algo se quebraba, soltó su mano. Y él se preparó para el rechazo, desde pequeño había tenido una presencia significativa en su vida, pero viniendo de la persona que más le importaba en todo el mundo era un impacto muy fuerte y doloroso. Esperó a que ella digiera algo, pero se mantuvo inmóvil respirando entrecortadamente, sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

Lentamente se alejó de él y se sentó en el columpio, apoyó sus codos en las piernas y enterró su rostro en ellas. Remus se sintió profundamente mal cuando escuchó como sollozaba débilmente. Se acercó a ella e instintivamente se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura.

-Esto es precisamente lo que quiero evitarte Tonks- le susurró con voz temblorosa -evitar que sufras por mí, quiero evitar que algún día te des cuenta de que yo no te merezco.- Para Remus, decirlo en voz alta le resultó extraño, de pronto le pareció la idea mucho más real y profunda de que sencillamente la amaba, y el sentimiento de pérdida se le caló a los huesos y sintió un vacío en su interior.

Le resultó casi una burla que ella estuviera tan mal cuando era de eso precisamente de lo que quería salvarla apartándola.

Ella detuvo su llanto y soltó una risita. Tal vez, en realidad nunca funcionaría.

-Nunca te convenceré¿verdad?- comentó intercalando las palabras con sollozos aun tapándose el rostro. –No sé cómo hacerlo¿sabes, no sé como olvidarte.- posó sus palmas abiertas en sus rodillas dejando descubierta su cara, escrutando el piso de arena con la mirada como si se trazaran entre las partículas de tierra la clave para hacer que comprendiera.

Todavía le temblaban los labios, tenía la nariz ligeramente irritada y sentía frío aun cuando el abrigo era de tela gruesa. Remus suspiró cansadamente, la estaba lastimando, mirarla allí tan indefensa y vulnerable, tan triste sabiendo que era por él le despertaba miles de emociones. Decidió no despegar los labios por miedo a flaquear.

-Es difícil- manifestó Tonks luego de un rato robándose la nariz con voz ronca y mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

–Saber que la persona que amas no quiere estar contigo por miedo a herirte, sin comprender que ya alejándote le causas un daño inmenso.-dijo, lánguidamente estiró su mano, la posó en su mejilla, y le acarició mirándolo con sus pupilas dilatadas.

Tonks pensó que también estaba sufriendo a considerar por su expresión. Y sus pensamientos acerca de que nunca funcionaría se liquidaron en ese instante, al saber que él de verdad la quería. _Tenía que convencerlo. _

-Lo siento- le dijo Remus afligido, en apenas un murmullo. Tonks miró su reflejo en sus ojos de color miel, estaban mal. Ambos. Y se le rompió el corazón al ver que Remus también dejaba que ella viera cuán mal estaba lejos de ella.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó a él y rozó con sus labios tímidamente los suyos, temiendo como el abrazo que la rechazase. Al no sentirlo, cerró los ojos y profundizó el beso. Sintió su calido aliento dentro de su boca, sus tibios labios presionando los suyos respondiendo el gesto, que sin poder evitarlo sus cabellos de volvieron rosas de nuevo. Sus manos recorrieron el ansiado camino hacia su nuca, y él se adueñó completamente de su cintura.

Sin saber como, se pusieron ambos de pie, y cuando abrieron los ojos, respiraban agitadamente. Una sensación de electricidad los recorrió de la punta de sus pies hasta el final de sus cabellos, haciendo que se estremecieran. Miró de nuevo su reflejo, y vio que estaba feliz. Se sentía tremendamente feliz.

-¿Comprendes ahora?- preguntó con ojos expectantes, temerosa por la réplica. Y Remus, por fin comprendió. Por el inusitado brillo que desprendían sus propios ojos reflejados en los de ella. Casi no reconoció su destello miel en ellos, y se impresionó por su expresión de radiante felicidad que nunca había notado en sus propios ojos. .

Supo que solo estando con ella iba a ser feliz. Que con alejarla solo había prolongado el sufrimiento de ambos. Casi sintió su corazón materializarse y latir furiosamente entre sus costillas, su sangre correr enérgicamente por sus venas.

-Te amo- sacó como pudo la voz, susurrando por toda respuesta.

Remus nunca la había visto sonreír de esa manera, ahora sus ojos dentelleaban increíblemente, irradiando una sensación de profunda emoción. Tonks lloró cuando supo que lo había convencido.

Lloró al darse cuenta de que él se había permitido sentir, vivir, creer, soñar y amar. Amarla a ella. Levantar la sólida barrera con la que se había estrellado innumerables veces, para no interponerla jamás.

Lo besó tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, quiso recordar cada detalle de sus ojos, cada cicatriz que surcara su rostro. Jamás quiso olvidar el sabor de sus labios, la sensación de éstos recorriendo su cuello y acariciando su espalda.

Remus nunca se sintió tan pleno cuando aspiró el olor a frutilla de su cabello, o cuando saboreó las comisuras de su boca con sabor a fruta; cuando ella trenzó y destrenzó sus dedos jugueteando con los vellos de su nuca, o el simple hecho de embargarla con su mirada o recibiendo su mirada cargada de amor.

Se propuso recordar cada tonalidad de su voz, su risa escandalosa y cada faceta de aquella mujer; cada recodejo y rincón para enamorarse más de ella con cada detalle.

Ella se planteó soterrar cada sufrimiento, cada angustia de aquel hombre; guardar sus penas junto a las suyas en una caja y enterrarlas para siempre. Encontrarle un significado a cada mirada, cada gesto de él, cada suspiro, buscar la manera de que la idea de separarse no retornara jamás a su cabeza.

Ambos ya no sentían frío y los colores les parecían más nítidos y vivos que antes. Remus nunca se percató antes de lo tersa que eran sus manos cuando las entrelazó nuevamente entre las suyas y corrieron riendo por el parque.

No les importó las miradas de extrañeza que les dirigieron unas personas al verlos pasar, solo les importaba ahora que estaban juntos, cruzando aquel parque con las manos entrelazadas.

**FIN… **

_Allí está el botoncillo que dice 'Go', ;) Adiosito!_


End file.
